


The Storm

by DrPoison



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Harry comforts Uma, pretty sappy, they both just need some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPoison/pseuds/DrPoison
Summary: After the ultimate defeat, Uma is downtrodden. When Harry won't leave her alone, they both make some revelations.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for my now favorite movie, Descendants 2, which I have watched 7 times in 5 days(no shame). Hope you enjoy, and comments are always welcomed!

Uma sighed as she shrank back to her normal form and started swimming back to the ship. She was wet and cold and  _humiliated._ Stupid Mal and her little boyfriend and all those dumb Auradon kids. 

Uma got back to the ship and climbed the ladder to get to her room. It was the largest bedroom, of course, but now it felt strangely empty. She looked down at her outfit and scoffed. When she had it made, she thought it was beautiful. But now, all wet and reeking of bratty kids and cold water, it was just sad. She took off her shoes, jewelry, then dress, then ruffled through her closet to find something that a pirate like her would wear. Uma normally dressed with style, but now she was not in the mood. She put on some random breeches that were in the wardrobe and a baggy shirt that was probably Harry's but she didn't care. They were best friends, had been through thick and thin together, would never leave each other's sides. They didn't mind sharing clothes or blankets or eyeliner. 

She sat down on the bed and sighed, putting her head in her hands. She wanted to cry. She really did. But on the Isle, you cannot show weakness. So, she didn't.

There was a knock on the door. Uma sniffed and said, "Go away."

The person didn't go away. The door swung open, revealing Harry standing in the doorway. He didn't have his hook with him, and he only wore a torn muscle top and breeches. 

"I said go away," Uma said, sounding more defeated than threatening.

But Harry still didn't go away. He sat down next to her, making the bed creak. Uma looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. Sure, they did stuff like this all the time, but she was not in the mood at the time. 

"Don't worry, Uma," Harry said. "The crew isn't mad at you. They're mad at Mal and Ben and all of those other jerks."

Uma looked up at him again. She was surprised to see that there was no grin on his face, no hint of evil. He looked genuinely caring. 

"Well, you're a good actor," Uma stated. "Trying to make me feel better. Acting like you really care about me."

"I do care about you," Harry exclaimed. "And it's not like the rest of the crew. I really do care about you. I always have."

Uma was shocked. She had always thought that Harry was just obsessive and insane. Maybe that they were friends. 

"I care about you, too," she quickly blurted, then clapped a hand over her mouth. She could tell that Harry was shocked, but he hid it well. 

Slowly, gently, he leaned forward, taking her cheek in his hand. They locked eyes, and they both knew that their feelings were genuine. They really liked each other. 

Harry gently kissed Uma. She leaned into it. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. 

"I love you, Uma, I love you," Harry said, breathless. Uma smiled, a real smile, and kissed him again. 

Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all, she thought. 

The two pirates fell asleep some time later, hands still intertwined. 


End file.
